


Just a peck

by hifftn



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, all the teasing and the smut, gotta love that thug, they are so cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifftn/pseuds/hifftn
Summary: Where is the difference between a peck and a kiss? Tora and Poppy are about to find out.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 210





	Just a peck

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, chapter 35 gave me the idea for this and it got so much longer than I thought (pun intended).   
> Mild spoilers for said chapter.

The bar was fancier than Poppy was used to, but seeing Tora in a suit was worth dressing up and spending more time on hair and makeup. His shirt wasn’t fully buttoned up and the lack of a tie gave him a casual look despite the fact that his suit probably cost more than her rent in a month. Still, it was worth every penny.   
They only met for some drinks, nothing to worry about. Just because she had kissed him - her cheeks heated up at the memory of her own boldness - didn’t meant this was a date. It wasn’t. Of course it wasn't.   
And they didn’t even drink much. Tora still had to drive and Poppy was too nervous in the upscale location (and with the prices for one drink).   
“Now, sweetheart, should I take ya home? Must be after your usual bedtime already.” There it was again, his casual way of looking out for her. Paired with some teasing.   
“It’s fine, it’s not even that late. I can take the train or call a cab or…” With every word she said his glare got darker. Poppy swallowed thickly.   
“Sure, take me home. Thanks.”   
With a tilt of his head he motioned towards his car.  
“You are too prone to stumble into trouble. Can’t have you run around town and get into some fucking mess again.”   
“Hey!” she protested and got into the car. “You make it sound as if I’m completely careless.”   
“Says the girl that just got into the car of some thug.” He started the car and weaved into the traffic. “That’s a nice dress, by the way.”   
“Thanks.” Poppy smoothed down the skirt of the shift dress. “It was on clearance.” Cream colored with red floral print that reminded her of poppies she just had to get it. She relaxed into the seat and watched the city lights fly by the window.   
“You’re grinning,” Tora pointed out at some red light.   
“Am I?” Maybe that one drink was enough to get her tipsy after all. “I’m just happy, I think.”  
“Because I complimented your dress?” He set the indicator and turned at the next crossing.   
“No.” Although that had made her heart jump briefly. “But I was afraid things would get awkward between us now.”  
“Haven't they been awkward enough for ya?”   
“What’s up with you and questioning everything I say tonight?” she huffed, arms crossed in front of her.   
His chuckle riled her up further. “Sorry, sweetheart. Maybe I’m just curious today since you act even weirder than usual.”   
“How could I not?” she shot back, glaring out on the streets that were so familiar by now. They would arrive at her place soon.   
“Okay, I’ll bite. Somethin’s bothering ya and I bet ya won’t stop dropping hints until I finally ask.” He turned into the driveway to her apartment building and pulled in a few steps away from the gate.   
“It’s just - after the last time you were here…” Fiddling with her purse Poppy did her best not to look at him.   
“Ya mean when ya made me your errand boy?” His eyebrow twitched upwards for just a second, breaking his poker face before he could school his expression back into a neutral one.  
“No, I mean - when I kissed you.” She shrunk into the leather of the seat, shoulders slumped and cheeks darkening in a deep red.   
“Kiss? That was supposed to be a kiss?” His snorted chuckle sent a different heat through her. Anger. Embarrassment. A mix of both. “Nah, don’t worry ‘bout that peck, sweetheart. That won’t change anythin’ between us.” One hand still on the wheel he turned to face her.   
“Peck?” she croaked, hands clutching her purse so tightly she could hear the cheap leather creak.   
“Yah. I mean, ya had a guy before, didn’t ya? Should know by now the difference between a peck and a proper, adult’s kiss.”   
A lot of words were running through her mind, but the only thing she could get out was a weak ‘huh’.   
“What? Ya wanted to actually kiss me? As in, a kiss between grown-ups?” He smirked, driving Poppy crazy with his confidence and the teasing and the constant implication that she was still a child of sorts.   
“Just so you know, I kissed tons of guys! Even a girl once! I know the difference between a kiss and a peck and you sir, had your hands on my hips and it lasted longer than just a second and it definitely, DEFINITELY was a kiss!” She glared at him, all the talking about kissing made her aware of how close they were, how soft his lips looked. How good they had felt against hers. Poppy leaned back, chin up high and eyes to the front.   
“You know what? It doesn’t matter. You are right, it was no big deal. Just a - a ‘peck’.”   
Tora let his gaze wander from her face over her rigid posture and back up. “Ya wanna try?”   
“What?” she snapped at him, eyes narrowed and a tiny crease appearing between her eyebrows.   
“A proper kiss. Lemme show ya the difference.” Under his golden gaze, so utterly serious Poppy suspected he was mocking her, she forgot how to breathe.   
“Like, right now? And here?” Why was her voice so weak? He sounded like always, confident, as if her answer wouldn’t faze him, no matter what she said.   
“Ya prefer somewhere else?”   
“N-no...“ She let her gaze drop to her purse again.   
“No ya don’t wanna try or no, not somewhere else?” With his size and muscles she had assumed he was the straightforward type of predator, not all velvety voice and twisting words until her head spun.   
“Not somewhere else,” she whispered, heart racing so fast she was afraid he would be able to hear it.   
“Last time ya weren’t this shy,” he pointed out, amusement tinting his words. “Ya basically threw yourself at me.”   
Poppy just opened her mouth to object, head turned towards him, when he cupped her face with one hand. A large hand.   
“Still sure?” His face got close enough for her see the the tiny golden speckles in his eyes, to smell his shampoo and that he had smoked earlier. Not unpleasant, though. Poppy nodded. She didn’t trust her voice anymore.   
“Ya gonna stare at me or will ya close your eyes?” His smirk was still audible in his voice when she did as he asked and closed her eyes.   
He surprised her, gently nudging her nose with his, his thumb stroking over her cheek. His lips were soft yet firm, moving against hers instead of simply pressing against them. Her knees grew weak.   
With more tiny kisses and nips he coaxed her lips open, just enough to slip the tip of his tongue into her mouth, nudging hers before he pulled back again.   
Poppy gasped for air, eyes still closed.   
“Yeah, okay… that was… nice…” She cleared her throat and peeked at him, found herself the center of his attention.   
“I figured we betters start out slow before it gets too much for ya.”   
“Slow?” That squeal didn’t sound like her, but it came from her mouth. And made him grin again.   
“Ya didn’t think this was it already, did ya? Nah, sweetheart, I just didn’t want ya to faint on me right here.”   
“Oh come on, not even you can kiss so good that I would faint,” she huffed. “If all you ever do is making fun if me I-”   
She couldn’t finish the sentence, not with him devouring her mouth. While the first kiss had been intense but gentle, this one was completely different. Hungry, feral, with both his hands cupping her face now, turning her this and that way to find the best angle to further deepen the kiss. No gentle tongue nudging this time, instead he mapped out her mouth and her every reaction. When she flinched back he eased off, when she encouraged him by meeting his passion with her own he deepened the kiss further. Like a dance, changing rhythm and intensity, he had the lead but made her follow rather than overpowering her.   
When he broke the kiss she was panting, found her hand holding on to his shirt. When did she put it there?   
“I - still didn’t faint,” she whimpered, quickly cleared her throat and gathered her wits.   
“Is that a challenge?” The hunger in his golden eyes startled her. She could see it now, the predator that gave him his name. He looked ready to pounce, muscles shifting as he leaned in even closer.   
“As if that actually was a challenge for you.” Still breathless she pouted at him, but had let go of his shirt at least.   
He chuckled. “So ya finally admit that I could kiss ya into oblivion.”   
“I do believe you would try at least,” was the only thing she admitted. “But - it’s late and we’re out here in your car and if I was to faint somewhere, it certainly wouldn’t be here.”   
“Sweetheart, are ya just inviting me into your apartment?” He was so smug about it that Poppy wanted to smack him. Or kiss him again. She wasn’t sure, her mind was a mess and the heat coursing through her whole body didn’t make it easier to think.   
“I won’t pressure ya, just so ya know.” But the way his fingertips brushed over her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear only to trail down her neck was incredibly tempting.   
She was an adult, no matter how much he treated her like a child sometimes. She could make decisions like an adult. Well reflected, thought through decisions. 

Stupid, stupid decisions. The moment the door fell shut behind her Poppy doubted she knew what she had gotten herself into. She couldn’t voice her doubts though, pressed against said door by Tora who was kissing her so fiercely that her head spun. This was definitely something else. Julri had never kissed her like this. No one ever had.   
Her arms wrapped around his neck she held Tora close. Not that she needed to, he was pressed flush against her, his hands on her hips as he coaxed moans and small whimpers from her. If his kisses could make her feel like this, how would it be to-?   
Poppy opened her eyes up wide. Did she actually consider going further?   
He pulled back, searching her face.   
“Still good?”   
“Yeah… just… getting dizzy…” Hands gripping his shirt she pulled him back down, eager to taste him again. She wouldn’t let him outdo her. Sucking his bottom lip into her mouth she dragged her teeth over it, reveling in the groan that rumbled through his chest. His hands slipped under her bum, seemingly without any effort at all he hoisted her up. On instinct Poppy wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping at this display of strength and passion.   
“Just in case ya really faint on me,” he murmured, lips trailing down her neck to where it met her shoulder. The bite stung more than she anticipated and he soothed the skin with his tongue afterwards.   
“You really like to show off how strong you are, don’t you?” Not that she complained, her hands buried in his hair she tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. His chuckle mixed with an affirmative hum, his tongue drew a line back up to her ear.  
“I like that this makes it easier for me to be even closer to ya.” His breathy whisper against her ear sent goosebumps over her skin.   
With her skirt hiked up and him between her legs there was barely a chance to get any closer. Not without undressing. Heat rushed through her body, pooling in her face and her panties.   
“Holy fudge…” She buried her face against his shoulder, sinking further into his hold. Something was pressing against her, down there, but she refused to acknowledge it. If her mind went there for just a second, she wouldn’t be able to reel it back in.   
“Such a cute way of cursing,” he chuckled. “Ya think I can get ya to curse properly?” He rocked his hips, once, twice, making her whimper against the fabric of his jacket.   
“Tell me if ya want me to stop.”   
Poppy’s breath shuddered. “I - I want…”  
“Hmmm?” He switched to the other side of her neck, leaving kisses and little nips here and there.   
“I want you to set me down.”   
Tora stopped. “Now that’s a first. Care to tell me why?”   
Squirming in his embrace, not really wanting him to stop but neither to go on like this, Poppy hid her face once more.   
“This can’t be comfortable for you. So you can just set me down and we - I don’t know, go somewhere more comfy.”   
Tora let his gaze wander through her tiny apartment. “Where? As soon a I turn around we’re basically on the other side of your room. Or-” Smugness crept into his voice, pulling his lips into a smirk. “Are you referring to your bed, sweetheart?”   
“What? No! It’s just - I’m heavy, okay?”   
“You’re far from being heavy. You not even the heaviest weight I lifted this week, so relax. I could hold you up with just one hand.” As if to prove his words he allowed one hand to follow the curve of her hip, upwards along her side and past her breast just to cup her face. “Ya want me to set ya down because ya don’t like how this feels? Fine. But don’t ya worry about me. I could stay like this. All. Night. Long.”   
Her protest got swallowed by his lips. She melted back into it, these kissed were addicting. Emboldened by his touch Poppy let her hands wander, too. From his shoulders over his arms, his chest and back - wherever she could reach. He was so incredible buff, it was a miracle he didn’t hulk out of his clothes all the time. Not that she would mind him shirtless… Her fingers itched to touch his butt. She bet it was firm and toned, just like the rest of him.   
“Say, is every inch of you this hard?” Fingertips digging into his back she only realised what she had said when she saw that smirk again.   
“Ya wanna find out?”  
He would kill her. Death by embarrassment. To save herself from another stupid thing to say she grabbed his face and kissed him. Besides, judging on how he was pressed against her, she already had her answer.   
But did she want to find out? She couldn’t keep kissing him forever. Well, she considered it because it was incredible, but at some point she had to eat or sleep or put some chapstick on her bruised lips.   
“Okay, set me down,” she mumbled between kisses.   
“Why?” He didn’t budge, just nibbled at her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine.   
“Because - the doorknob pokes me in the back and my legs feel all wonky and -”  
“This ain’t just about your weight again?”   
Poppy shook her head and yelped when he didn't set her down but carried her over, the few steps from her door into her room. In front of the bed he stopped and set her down.   
“Ya said your legs feel weird. Ya better sit down.” On her bed. With him?   
“How about a drink? I’m a bit - thirsty.” Poppy rushed into her kitchen, grabbed a bottle from the top shelf and two glasses.   
“Ya wanna get me drunk?”   
Standing in her room he looked even taller. Dammit, her place was just too small for him. And she didn’t even have proper chairs. And yet he seemed perfectly at ease while she was a flustered and - yes, she had to admit it - horny mess.   
He took a sip and coughed. “What the hell is this shit?”   
“Peach schnapps.” Poppy downed her glass; it burned down her throat and increased her body temperature further.   
“Ya tryin’ to kill me?”   
He plucked the empty glass from her hand and set it together with his own on a shelf.   
“Gotta get rid of this vile taste,” he mumbled and pulled Poppy closer again. She got on her tiptoes, happy that she could snake her arms around him to finally get her hands on his butt. Firm, just as she had thought. He chuckled into the kiss when she squeezed once.   
“Bold hamster.”  
“Oh, shush. You can’t run around looking like that in this suit, with the tight pants and all that, not expecting me to at least think about it.” Her face burned, not only with embarrassment but also determination. And peach schnapps.   
“How would ya like it if I did the same?” His hands slid around her and came to rest on her butt.   
“You already did. Earlier, when you picked me up.” And she hadn’t complained. “I’m only evening the score.”   
“So it’s an eye for an eye now?” He made her shriek with a good squeeze of his own before he smoothed his palms over her soft curves.   
“This is how groping wars start,” she warned him and leaned in to press her lips against the tattoo on his neck.   
“Sweetheart…” he groaned, bending down further so she had better access. “This is gettin’ a bit weird. You’re just too small.”   
“Maybe you are too tall,” she shot back but he was right. No matter how far up she stretched, this was impractical and uncomfortable. But she had no couch and the only piece of furniture that could fit two people was…  
Poppy grabbed the lapels of his jacket and turned him around, walked him backwards two steps until his legs hit the bed.   
“Sit down.” Her hands on his shoulders she pushed until he complied and she could step between his legs. “Wow, talk about a change of perspective.”   
“Ya like it?” His hands came to rest on her hips as he smirked up at her.   
“Mhm… I can see the top of your head. That’s a new one.” She buried her fingers in his hair, running her nails over his scalp ever so lightly.   
“And? If there’s a bald spot I bet ya caused it.”   
“Hmmm… no bald spots.” Following a whim she pressed a kiss on the top of his head. A seemingly innocent gesture, but it also allowed him to bury his face in her cleavage. He took advantage of her v-neck, let his teeth drag over her skin with a growl.   
Poppy’s knees buckled.   
“Easy there, sweetheart. Here, ya better sit, too.” Tora easily guided her forwards, into his lap. “There, perfect height for a kiss.”   
She could get lost in his kisses. Her hands in his hair, his roaming her back and butt they kept kissing until she was dizzy again, panting against his neck. Somewhere along the line she had managed to push his jacket off him, and his shirt was unbuttoned almost all the way down, revealing his chest and hints of his tattoos. Her skirt was hiked up to her hips, his hands had found a way under the fabric, up her thighs and to her butt. If he had encouraged her to rock in his lap or if she started it for some much needed friction would remain a mystery, just like the answer to the question when exactly he had found the zipper of her dress and pulled it down.   
All Poppy knew was that this was the hottest make out session of her life - and that she would have to throw out those panties later.   
For now she undid the last two buttons of his shirt and slid her hands under the soft fabric to push it off him. The cuffs were tricky, he helped with that part, quick and efficient. Poppy stared at the colorful ink on his shoulders and arms, fingertips twitching towards his skin.   
“Go on, touch them. They don’t bite.” The intensity of his gaze made her breath hitch in her throat. With his hair disheveled and his lips red and swollen from kissing he looked like straight out of a wet dream.   
With a soft nod Poppy brushed her fingers over the koi on one arm. Followed them up to his shoulder. The other arm had flowers on it, this time she slid her whole hand upwards, to his shoulder and further up to the tattoo on his neck.   
“Can I - can I see the rest?”   
Her question, breathy accompanied by a wide-eyed gaze, made him grin.   
“The rest of the tats or the rest of me?”   
She swallowed once. “Both.”   
At this point there was no use in denying anyway. Her honesty earned her an appreciating hum.  
“Sure. Go for it, sweetheart. I mean, ya gonna lend me hand, won’t ya?”   
Another nod and Poppy slid from his lap. Reluctantly, though. He stood up and turned around so she could inspect his back. Broad, firm, shoulder blades covered in tattoos, but the lower part was clear. Slowly, carefully, Poppy inched closer, enough to press her lips on the character in the middle of his back.   
She wrapped her arms around his waist, following his waistband until she found the belt buckle. Not seeing what she did made it more difficult to undo his belt, but it was also less scary. His skin was warm against her forehead, she kept her eyes closed and focused just on the task at hand. Opening the button of his pants, pulling down the zipper. Not straying from the path, though. She could feel how his breathing sped up, his heartbeat raced just like hers. What next?   
“Sweetheart, just in the name of justice ‘n’ all, shouldn’t ya take off some of your clothes, too?”   
She shook her head, clinging to his back as if it was a shield and her only protection in a battle.   
“In that case, would ya just push my pants down already? They get kinda tight.”   
She would burn a hole into his skin for sure, with how her face flared up.   
“Can we - can we turn off the lights?” She couldn’t keep her eyes screwed up forever.   
“No.” Tora left no room for discussion; he turned in her embrace and put two fingers under her chin to tip her head back.   
“I wanna see ya. I wanna watch when ya lose your mind because I fuck ya so good. Wanna see those curves, watch your skin flush even more. It’s all part of the fun after all.”   
Poppy stumbled. With one arm around her waist he held her up.   
“This gettin’ too much for ya?” Worry pulled his eyebrows together, wiped the smirk from his lips.   
“N-no… just… no one ever talked to me like that and it’s - pretty hot.” What had she gotten herself into? But passing up a chance like this - it was out of question. She was tingly all over, trembling, covered in goosebumps - she never had felt alive like this before. Before she could change her mind she shimmied out of her dress, let it pool around her feet while she slipped her hands under the waistband of his pants and pushed them down. Biting on her bottom lip she kept her eyes on his, not daring to look down just yet. He wasn’t as shy about this.  
“Are those - cherries on ya panties?” He snorted a laughter, cupped her face and kissed her deeply. “Dammit, you’re too cute.”   
“I-I didn’t think anyone would see them.” Covering them up with her hands Poppy started at the ground.   
“I like ‘em. Very like ya.” He placed both hands on her shoulders, let them run down her arms and hands until he reached her panties and hooked his thumbs into the waistband. “Should I take them off ya?” With his nose nuzzling behind her ear he could feel her nod rather than see. Poppy raised her arms just enough to give him room to drop on his knees in front of her, slowly dragging the cotton panties down her legs.   
“Ya know, it’s not about the underwear. That’s not the sexy part. What’s sexy is what’s hidden beneath the clothes after all.” Peeking up at her from below Tora let his hands slide up her legs again, up to her butt for another good squeeze. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips between her breasts, just shy above the edge of her bra.   
“This is pretty, though. A shame it has to go next.”   
Cream colored lace went well with her dress, but it did nothing to conceal her hardened nipples. Before Poppy could react Tora had found one and closed his lips around it, soaking the lace as he nibbled at it. A helpless whimper made him look up again. With a grin he changed to the other breast, his hands already working on the clasp of her bra. Once it fell to the floor Tora cupped her breasts with his hands and buried his face between them.   
Poppy ran her fingers through his hair, holding his head close to her body.   
Having this hunk on his knees in front of her sent jolts of pride and anticipation through her body. His thumbs brushed over her nipples, his lips followed the curve of her breast to catch one with his mouth. The first touch of his tongue, the way he circled the pebbled nub made her knees weak again. She braced herself on his shoulders, biting her lips to keep her voice in.   
He only pulled back to push her backwards, towards her bed. She plopped down and he followed, still on his knees, hands on her thighs prying them apart. He pressed his lips on the inside of her thigh and dragged his tongue along her skin, peeking up at her from between he legs.   
Propped up on her hands behind her Poppy stared at him, eyes growing wider with every inch he drew closer to her private parts. Before he could taste her, though, she squirmed, scooting backwards.   
“No?” His eyebrows shot up as he looked at her, waiting for an answer.   
“I… I don’t like that.”   
“Oh? Well, we gonna change that. Not tonight, though. Just lemme know when ya don’t like somethin’ and I will stop. No questions asked, okay?”   
She nodded and Tora braced his hands on the edge of the mattress, pushed himself up to crawl on the bed, making her move further up. Starting at her belly button he kissed his way up her body, up to her ear.   
“Don’t ya wanna help with my underwear? Would be only fair after I helped with yours.”   
He gave her no time to answer, though, instead he brushed his lips along her jaw and up to her mouth. Poppy wrapped her arms around him, pulled him down, against her body. Skin on skin. His weight was comforting and when she opened her legs to allow him to fully lay down on her, she regretted not getting him naked earlier.   
And the way he moved his hips against her, his hard cock right there but still out of reach - Poppy groaned, tilting her hips to get some friction where she needed it.   
“W-wait… we… I need to talk to you first…” Eyes closed and her head thrown back Poppy fought for a coherent moment. Everything was going so fast.   
“Didn’t peg ya for a dirty talker, but go ahead, sweetheart.” He sucked a mark into the skin behind her ear, making her whole body tingle.   
“N-not that… just… protection… and stuff…”   
He stopped.   
“Ya got condoms?”   
She nodded.   
“In my size?” His grin widened, as did her eyes.   
“F-for real? Like, the normal ones won’t work?”   
Tora shook his head. “Nope.”   
“Holy… uh, no. I-I don’t have bigger ones.” Covering her face with her hand she took a few deep breaths.   
“Well, good thing I came prepared. Got some in my jacket.” He dropped another kiss on her lips and rolled off her, left her confused and turned on while he searched for his jacket. How could he turn her into a babbling mess just like that? While he was still cool as a cucumber. Poppy clenched her fists. This had to stop. Now!   
She slipped off the bed and took the condoms from him, examined the box and raised her eyebrow at him.   
“Really? A whole box? Someone’s quite confident, huh?”   
“Never hurts to be prepared,” he shrugged and watched her as she pulled one foiled square out of the box.   
“Get back on the bed,” she ordered and pointed towards the middle.   
“Gettin’ feisty now, aren’t ya?” With a chuckle he complied, propped up on her pillows against the headboard he sat in the middle of her bed, waiting for her to make up her mind.   
Poppy nodded. “Good. Just - let me try this, okay?”   
“Sure thing, sweetheart. I’ll tell ya if I don’t like something, too.”   
With the condom in her hand Poppy got back on the bed. She sat next to him, ran her hand over the tattoo on his leg.   
“A tiger, huh?”   
“Seemed fitting,” he said with a nod.   
“It is.” She took a deep breath before she straddled his legs, the condom tucked under the blanket next to her. Sitting on his thighs she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs. Dark and tight they did nothing to conceal that he indeed needed a bigger sized condom. She swallowed. Arousal and worries swirled through her, made her stomach churn and her hands tremble ever so slightly. She tugged the fabric down.  
Tora groaned when the strain on his cock eased away.   
Neatly trimmed pubic hair, Poppy noticed and got up. Tora lifted his hips to help her pull the boxers down and Poppy dropped them on the floor, not caring where they landed. Her eyes were fixed on his cock, hard and huge, with precum glistening on the tip.   
“Holy shit,” she mumbled and Tora snickered.   
“There she is, she can curse after all.”   
With burning cheeks Poppy glared at him. “Oh shush, Mister Potty Mouth. Just because you look like some wet dream come true, with that body and that smolder and that - thing, doesn’t mean you can make fun of me.”   
“I’m not making fun of ya, it’s just so interesting to watch ya.”   
“Yeah? I give you something to watch, just wait.” She tapped the inside of his thigh, motioning for him to spread his legs a bit so she could kneel between his feet.   
“When ya said ya didn’t like getting licked I kinda thought you wouldn’t suck, either.” Hands buried in the sheets he watched her, shoulders slumping as she shook her head.   
“I don’t. At least not - I mean, it’s too early… but… there are other things…” Bracing her hands next to his legs Poppy leaned forwards. On hands and knees she crawled up his body, her breasts brushing over his thighs.   
Tora drew a sharp breath. His cock jumped. Poppy bit her bottom lip, moved further up until the soft weight of her breasts landed enveloped his cock. His groan made her smile, slowly she moved up and down until his hands reached for her breasts, squeezing them together.   
“Fuck, sweetheart,” he cursed under his breath, spurring her on. So there was something she could do to drive him crazy after all. Pride made her giddy. And also impatient. She’d rather bury his cock inside of her than just between her boobs.   
With one hand she fumbled for the condom, sitting up as she found it.   
“I want to be on top, at least at the start. Is that-?”   
“Sure. Just - don’t keep me waiting for too long.” Without the touch of her skin he wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping lazily. Poppy ripped the condom wrapper open and nodded at him. Together they rolled the condom over his cock and she scooted upwards, positioned herself above him.   
“Wait a sec. Gotta make sure you’re ready.” One hand on his cock he slipped the other between her legs. Silky skin, wet already. He growled, gritted his teeth as his fingers explored her folds. Poppy clenched her eyes shut as he pushed a finger inside of her. Even his fingers were big. Her legs trembled when he added another finger. She rocked against his hand, the need growing with every second.   
“Toraaaaa….” she whined, puppy eyes directed at him. “I’m ready.”   
He only grunted, but pulled his hand back and shifted into position. Poppy steadied his cock with one hand and slowly sank down. He was big. Very big. Huge, even. With every inch he stretched her further. She hadn’t even taken him in fully before she paused, shifted her hips ever so slightly for a better angle and took a shaky breath.   
“Talk to me, sweetheart. Ya okay?” His hands rested on her hips, fingertips digging into the soft curve as he forced himself to not just buck up and drive himself deeper inside of her.   
“Yeah… just… that’s a lot…” She lifted her hips slightly before she sank down further, hands braced on his chest.   
“Ya doing good, sweetheart. Takin’ me so well.”   
Panting already Poppy moved, up and down, until she found a good rhythm. Tora let his hands wander, from her hips up to cup her breasts, back to squeeze her butt and help her keep her pace. He kept one hand in the small of her back while he lifted the other to her mouth, his thumb brushing over her lips. She darted her tongue out, grinned at his groan and sucked his thumb into her mouth until he pulled it back. Holding her gaze he slipped his hand between their bodies, angled his thumb so it would hit her clit every time she rocked in his lap. At the first contact with her most sensitive spot Poppy gasped, angled her hips and rubbed against him once more. And again.   
Changing from moving up and down to a slow grind Poppy allowed the tension in her core to build, encouraged by Tora’s hand on her back.   
“There ya go, sweetheart,” he rasped, head thrown back into the pillow and heels digging into the mattress.   
“This - I…” She closed her eyes tightly, her brow furrowed, a sheen of sweat covering her skin. Fingers curled against his skin she increased her pace, pleasure and tension becoming unbearable until he bucked his hips up, pushing her over the edge with a wordless scream. Her mind soared as her body slumped into his embrace, heart hammering in her chest as all the tension left her body.   
Tora pressed kisses against her temple while she caught her breath.   
“Such a good girl… ya okay?”  
“Better than okay. I’m amazing,” she sighed and wiggled her hips slightly.  
“You’re better than amazing,” he groaned and ran his hands up and down her back.   
“Mhm… what about you?” She peered at him, his eyes half lidded and lips parted.   
“Just givin’ ya a short break.”   
With a sigh Poppy lifted her hips once more and rolled off him.   
“I’m good, as long as you do most of the work now.” She plopped on her back next to him and opened her arms. Tora rolled around and on top of her, kissed her deeply as he positioned himself and pushed back into her. The changed angle and his fervor made her cry out and tilt her hips.   
“Ya ridin’ me was great and all, but I couldn’t wait to fuck ya properly,” he growled and snapped his hips against hers. The force of his thrusts pushed Poppy further up the bed; she braced herself against the headboard and arched her back.  
“Goddammit, you’re so fuckin’ tight and wet and perfect.” He ducked his head to suck and bite her neck and collarbone, leaving marks scattered all over her flushed skin.   
“Watchin’ ya cum… was so fuckin’ hot… wanna see it again.”   
All Poppy could was whimper under the onslaught of pleasure coursing through her, the spark reignited despite her earlier high. The way he drove his cock into her again and again, his dirty words and the hungry kisses fueled her desire and need to come once more. She angled her hips, moaned when he slipped a hand under her ass to hold her in place and muffled her sounds with his lips. He sped up further, desperate now to reach his own release.   
His thrusts faltered, his grip on her ass bordering painful as his fingers dug into her skin.   
“Need ya… to cum again… sweetheart…”   
“T-touch me…” she stuttered and gasped when he got up on his knees and lifted her leg up on his shoulder. He kept it there with one hand, the other found her clit again and circled it, making her see stars behind her closed eyes. Her arms trembled, still pushing against the headboard, she squirmed under his thrusts.   
“Don’t stop now, don’t stop!”   
“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he grunted and rubbed her faster.  
The delicious ache of being almost there filled her, body taut and every muscle, every fiber in her body burning. The tension snapped like a rubber band, giving way to sweet euphoria. She went boneless, sated and exhausted from the rush of endorphins, barely aware of how he growled and slammed into her for another couple of thrusts before he tensed and slumped down on top of her, his breathing ragged.   
A last kiss and he pulled out, leaving her feeling strangely empty. And sore.   
After he took care of the condom he plopped down on the bed again, on his back and with his hands under his head.   
“Ya okay over there?”   
Poppy nodded weakly, already drifting off to sleep. “Are you staying?” She blinked, eyelids growing heavier by the second.  
“If ya don’t mind, yeah.” He turned on his side, a soft smile spreading on his lips as he watched her, curled up and with a blissful grin on her face.   
“Hmmm… good…”   
He pulled the sheets up and covered her before he pressed a quick kiss on her cheek.   
“Ya better sleep now.”   
He probably wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway, but if he spent the whole night watching her sleep, he wouldn’t complain.


End file.
